Toi qui aime
by Amako-sama
Summary: Tu vois, ce matin j'ai ouvert les yeux et je t'ai trouvé, toi qui dort. Je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire que je part, et que je t'aime, toi qui dort. Pour te dire que j'ai peur, surtout. Toi qui fuit, je te retrouverai. Et on s'aimera, tu verra.
1. Toi qui dort

Les deux parties sont à écouter avec _Song of Myself_ de Nightwish, sans interruption.

* * *

Tu vois, ce matin je me suis réveillé et j'ai trouvé un corps chaud blottit contre moi. Ce corps chaud, c'était le tient. Cette présence rassurant, c'était toi.

Tu vois, ce matin j'ai ouvert les yeux sur une autre réalité, une réalité aux couleurs des rêves et au parfum de miracle. Une réalité dans laquelle je ne suis que poussière sur la beauté de ton visage.

Tu vois, ce matin j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai béni les cieux de m'avoir fait te rencontrer et de m'avoir poussé dans ton lit. Parce que je ne me suis jamais sentit autant à ma place que dans le creux de tes bras.

Je t'écris cette lettre parce que, tu vois, lorsque ce matin j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai eu peur. Cette peur qui ronge et qui détruit pour ne plus laisser que souffrance et désespoir. Tu sais quoi ? Moi j'ai eu peur ce matin, peur que lorsque tu aurais ouvert les yeux, tu ai regretté.

Moi je ne regrette rien, mais j'ai peur. Alors je t'écris cette lettre en guise de bonjour, en guise d'au revoir et à la place d'un pardon. Parce que peut-être que tu n'aura pas regretté et que j'aurais pu me blottir encore de nombreuses fois contre ton corps chaud.

Mais je ne le sais pas ça, tu vois ?

Je t'écris cette lettre qui suinte la trahison parce que c'est tout ce que je peux te laisser comme preuve de ma présence cette nuit. Et parce que je me hais déjà alors que les mots glissent sur le papier comme autant de promesses que je ne tiendraient pas.

Tu es le soleil qui a illuminé ma nuit, ma vie. Tu es l'étoile qui m'a guidé alors que j'étais perdu et pour ça je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissant. Mais j'ai peur tu sais. L'amour et moi, on a jamais fait bon ménage.

Je t'écris cette lettre à toi, parce que je n'en ai jamais écrit et que je n'en écrirais jamais plus. Ni pour moi ni pour les autres. Et sûrement pas pour toi parce qu'une telle occasion ne se représentera pas.

Je t'écris pour te dire que ce matin j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais sans jamais le savoir. J'ai trouvé ton corps chaud et mon corps chaud l'un contre l'autre et j'ai eu peur et je m'en vais avec l'amertume du lâche.

Je t'écris ces mots à toi, toi qui dort près de moi et ne se soucis de rien.

Je t'écris avec sur les lèvres le parfum de tes baisers pressants et demandeurs.

Je t'écris avec sur la langue l'amertume de ma trahison.

Je t'écris avec sur les joues la honte de la lâcheté qui me fais te quitter.

Je t'écris à toi, toi qui dort, pour te dire adieu, te dire que je m'en vais.

Et te dire que je t'aime.

* * *

Dans une chambre qui sent encore l'amour et la passion, qui porte encore les stigmates de la lutte exercée entre deux esprits et deux corps qui se sont voué tout ce qui existe. Dans une chambre au parfum de miracle et au reflet de rêve. Il y a un homme qui se lève, qui pose un morceau de papier sur un oreiller. Il y a un homme qui enfile ses chaussures, en embrasse un autre sur le front alors qu'une larme tombe et s'écrase sur une joue. Il y a un homme qui s'enfuit comme un voleur avec le sentiment de mourir vingt fois.

Dans une chambre dont le parfum se disperse et dont les souvenirs colorés se changent en rêves sépia. Dans une chambre où l'empreinte de deux corps chauds et devenue celle d'un seul. Il y a un homme à demi nu, le drap enroulé autours de son corps qui a été aimé pendant une nuit. Il y a un homme dont les larmes amères dévalent les joues et qui maudit tout ce en quoi il croit ou a jamais cru. Il y a un homme dont la lueur bleuté émanant de sa poitrine éclaire la lettre de son amant qui a fuit ce qu'ils auraient pu construire à deux.

Dans une ville où personne ne s'arrête jamais de courir, il y a deux hommes qui pleurent leur désespoir en sachant qu'ils ne se reverront jamais.

* * *

Voici le début d'un O.S. en deux parties, inspiré d'une citation trouvée par hasard sur internet. J'espère qu'il vous plaîra ! J'ai presque fini d'écrire le prochain chapitre de "Home Network" et les choses s'arrangent chez moi donc je devrais normalement retrouver un ryhtme correct et reprendre toutes mes histoires.

J'attends vos avis sur ce petit texte, la suite arrivera dans la soirée je pense. N'oubliez pas d'aller voter sur le profil !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	2. Toi qui fuit

Tu vois, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, la première chose que j'ai pensé c'est : est-ce que c'est vrai ? Et puis j'ai tourné la tête et je n'ai vu personne. Et j'ai cru que c'était un rêve.

Tu vois, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai voulus t'embrasser et te serrer contre moi. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Parce que tu n'étais plus là. Et qu'à ta place, il n'y avait qu'une lettre sur un oreiller froid et une bague sur ma table de chevet.

Tu vois, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je me suis dit que j'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un à aimer et que jamais, jamais on ne se quitterais. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que l'ont avait jamais été vraiment ensemble, comme tu es parti avant même que tout ne commence.

Je t'écris cette lettre, parce que, tu vois, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'y ai vraiment cru. Je me suis imaginé passer le reste de ma courte vie dans tes bras à me blottir contre cette chaleur que tu prétends ne pas posséder, tout géant des glaces que tu sois.

Moi, j'ai compris que tu avais eu peur. Mais le parfum de miracle, je n'ai pas eut le temps de le respirer. J'ai simplement contemplé la dure réalité où tu n'étais plus là et où j'étais tout seul et où tu ne m'avais peut-être jamais aimé.

Mais je ne le sais pas ça, tu vois ?

Je t'écris cette lettre qui pleure l'amour que j'ai pour toi et le dégoût que j'éprouve pour moi de ne pas t'en vouloir. Parce que je me hais, et je te hais, et je doute toujours de ta présence à mes côtés. Jusqu'à me rappeler que tu n'as jamais vraiment été avec moi.

Tu es le feu qui m'a brûlé les entrailles et les ténèbres qui m'ont entraîné vers le fond où je me suis perdu. Et duquel je ne suis jamais remonté. Mais je t'aime tu sais ? Et on aurais pu faire bon ménage tous les deux.

Je t'écris cette lettre à toi parce que tu mérites du papier et une plume, et non pas ma technologie. Et des occasions, on en créera plein, tu verra.

Je t'écris pour te dire que, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai arrêté de chercher parce que je pensais avoir trouvé. Mais j'avais perdu ce que j'avais réussit à gagner avant même de commencer à savourer ma victoire. Je t'aime et je t'ai retrouvé et on ne se quittera plus parce que je l'ai décidé, quoi que tu penses.

Je t'écris ces mots à toi, toi qui fuit et à cessé de se soucier de moi.

Je t'écris avec entre les lèvres la promesse. Je te retrouverai.

Je t'écris avec dans les yeux l'espoir . Je t'ai retrouvé.

Je t'écris avec sur la bouche une certitude. On s'aimera, tu verra.

Je t'écris à toi, toi qui fuit, pour te dire bonjour, te dire que je suis là.

Et pour te dire que je t'aime.

* * *

Sur le pas d'une porte de bois sombre où le « 2 » penche vers la droite. Sur le pas d'une porte où commence et se termine ce qui sera la plus belle histoire d'amour de tous les temps. Il y a un homme aux pommettes hautes qui tremble en ramassant la lettre posé sur le sol avec son nom dessus. Il y a un homme qui pleure des larmes amères en lisant ce qui marque un espoir avorté, une promesse non-tenue et un amour échoué. Il y a un homme qui y croit encore, juste un peu.

Sur le pas d'une porte vitrée où deux gardes s'écartent d'un même mouvement. Sur le pas d'une porte vitrée où une silhouette voûtée se découpe. Il y a un homme au sourire tremblotant et incertain. Il y a un homme au corps courbé par le malheur qui se relève au son d'une voix aux trémolos frémissants. Il y a un homme dont l'éclat du sourire éclipse la lumière du soleil.

Dans une ville où le temps semble s'être arrêté, il y a deux hommes qui s'embrassent et qui se jure de ne plus jamais écrire de lettre.

* * *

Voilà la dernière partie ! Bon, c'est pas joyeux-joyeux, mais ça finit bien ! Happy-end, vous vous rappelez ? J'ai horreur des histoires qui finissent mal. Bon, sinon, j'ai un projet de fanfiction qui déchire sa mère mais que je posterais d'abord sur mon blog pour voir ce que les lecteurs en pense avant de vous le soumettre. Je vous aime trop pour vous faire lire du caca en papillotes.

Reviews ? :D

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
